Forever
by WriterCentral
Summary: They couldn't be heartless Careers forever. Marvel and Clove, heartless careers that fell in love. Forever. Since there's never enough of these. Rated K for hunger games and minor kissing. Reviewers get knives.


Forever

**Okay. I know what your gonna say: 'you should be working on your other fanfic.' I am. I got this idea at like 10 o'clock at night and quickly typed it up, emailing it to my friend, Julie, to get edited. I didn't get the story back until this morning. Okay this is a Marvel/Clove oneshot, since there's ONLY 4 of these! Really people 4? We can do better than that! Okay this is my second favorite couple after Clato. Oh, in other news the release date of Return of the Tributes Chapter 21 has been moved up to today, I blame all my homework. I think that's all but, I think I'm forgetting something. Oh right! Special thanks to Julie for editing this. And also she wants to know (I do to.) How do you get to send you emails when fanfics get updated? Thanks!**

**R&R**

**Dara**

* * *

Most stories start with once upon a time and end with happily ever after. But not this one. This one starts with a name...

"Marvel Everlife!" the escort says into the mic, a mischievous glint in his eye, like he planned the ulitimate prank.

"Clove Darkholme!" the escort trills. Clove walls to the stage face full of pride. Her eyes are tough and unforgiving as she tells the lady, " No volunteers."

In the Hunger Games, love doesn't exist, but many tributes have been breaking this unspoken rule.

* * *

She never misses. No matter what. Her eyes gleam as the knife strikes the target, perfect aim. He watchs her as she continues her training.

"You don't really need training, do you?" He asks, looking curiously up at her.

"No." she answers throwing another knife with perfect aim.

He smiles, somehow pleased with her answer, and walks over to spears. Like her, he never misses.

* * *

The games begin and he finds himself trying to protect her. He spears a kids trying to stab her. He keeps looking back at her during the hunt, making sure she's alright.

When they corner fire girl and sit around the fire, listening to Glimmer's helpless flirting, he finds himself scooting closer to her. He whispers into her ear about being annoyed and asks her if she wants to get away. She answers with a small nod. He tells Cato that they're getting firewood and he answers with a unintelligible murmur, too engrossed in Glimmer to really care.

They get a half a mile away before she speaks. "She makes me sick."

"You're just jealous."

"So are you"

"Well we obviously have no chance with them, our only chance is with each other."

"You and me?"

"I don't know about you but I want to die knowing that someone loved me. That someone actually cared."

She doesn't answer him. She just stares into the darkness.

It's a while before she speaks again. "The odds aren't in our favor at all this year. We might as well try to live before we go."

He smiles, stepping forward, covering her mouth with his. She kisses him back, taking in the gentleness of the kiss. She would never admit it but she's glad to have her first kiss with him.

That night, she easily ignores Glimmer's flirting and leans into Marvel's chest, savoring their last few days.

The next morning, they awake to buzzing. Marvel grabs her hand and pulls her with him to the lake. They don't find out until night that Glimmer is gone. That night they discover that Cato isn't sane. He held her when they slept, taking comfort in the sound of her beating heart. Now she's gone.

Then of course it all has to fall apart. He goes off hunting, whispering what will become his last words to her.

"I love you. Stay safe while I'm gone."

When she hears the cannon she knows it's his. She breaks down crying, Cato tries to comfort her but she pushes him away. The next few days are a blur. Both her and Cato can survive, but that doesn't matter because Marvel's gone.

* * *

At the feast she tells Cato that she'll get the backpack if he watches her back. She watches the redhead dash in, grabbing her bag before running off. Then comes fire girl. She killed her only love, she has to die as well.

Clove dashes in, tackling fire girl. She doesn't even know what she's saying as she prepares to torture her. Her blade just breaks skin before she is thrown upwards and slammed against the Cornucopia.

"You kill her? You cut her up like you were about to do to this girl?" the monster of a boy asks.

"No!" she sees the rock and screams for her only ally left, "Cato! Cato!"

She finds herself on the ground, a huge picercing pain in her head. She can barely hear Cato's futile pleads. Closing her eyes, she smiles, "I'm gonna join Marvel."

He waits to embrace her. And when he does he whispers, " We'll be together forever."


End file.
